Your Character (The Royal Masquerade)
Your Character in The Royal Masquerade is the main protagonist of the The Royal Masquerade series. Although her default name is "Julia", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose the skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Chapters [[:Category:The Royal Masquerade|'Series']]/[[The Royal Masquerade|'Book']]: The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 1: The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 5: Valor and Vanity * Chapter 6: Confessions * Chapter 7: Betrayal * Chapter 8: Sisters * Chapter 9: A House Divided * Chapter 10: Wildfire * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers * Chapter 12: Lovestruck * Chapter 13: Love and Power * Chapter 14: Secrets * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity Relationships Annalisa Annalisa is your older adoptive sister, who sneaks you into the Royal Masquerade Ball via forged invitation. She fought for years to petition her House to join the court, to be an advocate for the commoners. When she becomes indisposed, it becomes your duty to see it through. King/Queen-Regent King/Queen-Regent is one of your love interests. Although your daydreams involve him/her as a Masked Man/Woman, you first meet him/her at the Ball where you observe a gaggle of admirers vying for his/her attention. Crown Shield Crown Shield is one of your love interests. You first find him/her staring at you in the Ball, trying to determine whether or not you belong there. During your House's debut, he/she helps you obtain information by listening to the gossip around you as you two dance. In Chapter 17, if you pursued him/her, you have to choose between him/her and the crown. Crown Shield is fine with whatever you choose and remains by your side even if you choose to marry Fabian and therefore have to keep your relationship secret. Fabian Rhys In Chapter 17, you choose to make him king to avoid a civil war which may lead to death for many Cordonians. He offers to marry you in order for you to stay queen but doesn't force you since he knows you love someone else. You can help him when he first meets his mother Elise. If you choose to marry him, you will discuss the matter of a heir on the way to meet her. You can say that you could have his child or that he can have children with someone else. He will be relieved if you choose the second option. He doesn't have any problem that you keep seeing your chosen love interest. Character Personalization Faces and Hair TRM Face.jpg TRM Hair.jpg Outfit Choices TRM Masquerade Ball.jpg|Masquerade Ball TRM Masked.jpg|Masked TRM Alternate MC with mask.jpg|Alternate MC with mask TRM Noble House Debut.jpg|House Debut TRM The Huntress.jpg|'The Huntress' Outfit TRM Shining Star.jpg|'Shining Star' Outfit TRM Lady of the Joust.jpg|'Lady of the Joust' Outfit TRMMCArmor.png|Jousting Armor TRM - Corset.jpg|Corset TRM - Jewel of the Sea.png|'Jewel of the Sea' Outfit TRM - MC Nightgown.png|Nightgown TRM Family Dinner.jpg|Family Dinner TRM - Beltane Beauty.jpg|'Beltane Beauty' Outfit TRM Scribe Outfit Full.jpg|Scribe Outfit TRM Wonder of the World.jpg|'Wonder of the World' Outfit TRM Midnight Fortune.png|'Midnight Fortune' Outfit TRM Toast of the Court.jpg|'Toast of the Court' Outfit TRM Courtesan of Cordonia.jpg|'Courtesan of Cordonia' Outfit TRM Crown Claimant.jpg|'Crown Claimant' Outfit TRM Her Royal Majesty.jpg|'Her Royal Majesty' Outfit Miscellaneous The Royal Masquerade Official.png|A version of MC on the cover House Aster coat of arms.jpg|House Aster's coat of arms House Everheart coat of arms.jpg|House Everheart's coat of arms House Rosario coat of arms.jpg|House Rosario's coat of arms House Aster banner.png|House Aster's banner House Everheart banner.png|House Everheart's banner House Rosario banner.png|House Rosario's banner TRM Jade Mirror.jpg|Jade Mirror TRM MC mask.jpg|Masquerade mask TRM House Invitation.jpg|House Invitation TRM MC's Seven of Swords card.jpg|Seven of Swords card TRM Horn.jpg|Horn TRM MC's Flowery Garment.jpg|Flowery Garment TRM lance.jpg|Lance if jousting against Cyrus TRM MC's compact mirror.jpg|Compact mirror TRM Ceremonial daggers.jpg|Ceremonial daggers Trm throwing knives.jpg|Throwing Knives TRM MC's Bejeweled Crown.jpg|Bejeweled Crown Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of The Royal Masquerade. * This book reuses three female faces from Open Heart and one face from A Courtesan of Rome. * ** Your surname depends on the House you choose. * She will share the same forename as Julia Mason from High School Story, Book 3, if the player decides to keep her default name. * It is mentioned (by Zya in Chapter 8) that she was found by Annalisa's parents 20 years ago. Together with the information that she was a baby when the woman in a cloak left her in front of the door (mentioned by the Oracle of Past in Chapter 7), this hints at her being 20-21 years old. * Her fate is left unknown at the end of Chapter 16, after being stabbed by Renza Fierro. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders